Frozen
by moonlightfan78
Summary: One night Clary meets up with a fire/ice demon and the results are disastrous...


Clary breathed hard as she ducked around the corner. The night seemed to seep into the already dark alley making it look like oil had spilled. She gasped and clutched the seraph blade to her chest, it's steady glowing light pushed the darkness back and she took the moment she had to pray. She knew coming out to patrol alone had been a mistake, something about tonight felt wrong but she'd convinced herself that she was being a mundane. It hadn't taken her long to realize how very wrong she had been.

The glow of the blade burned hot but comforting as she gripped it, she could almost feel the icy breath of the demon burning on her skin. The lizard demon had come out of the darkness faster than it should have been able to move considering its size. It's massive scaly body had two mouths with split rows of teeth that looked sharp as daggers. If the slice across her side was anything to go by she was right. Clary pressed her hand to the bleeding wound and pulled her hand away covered in red. It seemed to pulse on her hand tinged with frost at the edges The other fun thing about this monster was that one of it's heads breathed ice and the other breathed fire, from the look of the blood it seemed that the ice breathing head had been the one to chomp on her.

Clary griped the blade feeling the air shift as the creature neared. It sniffed, sounding close and Clary got ready. She wished she hadn't been so stubborn, insisting that she could come out alone, the regret ripped through her brain as she moved first flipping up and over the creature that was lurking in the inky blackness. She slashed and cut taking pieces of the thing as she landed She felt the energy draining away as the wound in her side opened up. She fought like hell but she felt death looming closer. She lifted her hand to draw a speed rune but was too late finishing it as the monsters large head whipped around and sank its double rows of teeth into her leg. The mouth breathed hot ice and Clary screamed as she went down with it on top of her. Clary expected the last thing she saw to be the wide open maul of this hideous thing but she was surprised when the monster was ripped off her and she could breathe again, even if it was oil scented alley air.

Clary's gritty eyes registered the man standing holding the glowing blade fighting the monster as if from a distance. The cold fire was spreading up her leg as he screamed her name. She tried to answer but found her mouth stiff as if frozen. Jace stabbed the thing and it roared as it went over gasping. Jace raced to her and she barely felt him picking her up, cradling her as the world seemed to fade around the edges.

"Clary, Clary, By the angel stay with me!" He shouted the words but he seemed as if he were whispering. Her body began to shake and she felt so cold. Jace kept yelling and she looked at him trying to smile. He looked so sad and she didn't want him to be sad, she loved him, even if they weren't supposed to l ove each other like that. He shook her and was so wrapped up in her that he missed the insidious hiss behind him. Jace turned as the fire side of the monster cracked Jace with it's scaly tail and threw him against the wall. It charged him like a bull and slammed it's claws into his shoulder holding him in place. The things ice side was a silent lump, not moving and obviously g one causing the creature to stagger as if drunk. The fire side was pissed.

Clary knew what was coming next almost before it happened, or at least what the thing intended. The thought rushed through her that this might be the last time she saw Jace and she was damned if she was going to let it be to watch him getting eaten by some monster in a dirty alley. She struggled to her feet and traced a strength rune on her arm as she stumbled toward the two. The monster loomed over Jace, Its open fire mouth reared back and drove toward him. The fire rolled toward him but was cut off short when a Seraph blade ripped up and through its last head. The thing dropped to the ground and Clary and Jace dropped too. Clary shook and smiled as Jace reached for her, she knew that she was glad that in her last moments she got to see his face. She heard him calling for her, shaking her, begging her to hold on but it was as if it were from a distance. She felt her body lighten until she could hardly feel Jace's arms around her as he screamed at her, screamed and cried. Clary reached to touch his face and felt the cold creeping through her veins, then it all went black….


End file.
